Deema
Deema is a female guppy with a personality as big as her hair! She's energetic, goofy, and loves to be the center of attention. She often speaks in a operatic voice, and she loves to tell jokes and make others laugh. Deema likes to do things in an exaggerated fashion-- from singing joyfully to weeping melodramatically, even in the same scene. She is good friends with Oona and Molly. Whether playing store or leading our audience in a dance, Deema's style is always over the top! She likes to dance, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. She is often a store owner and sings most dance songs. Deema rarely does lunch jokes, however, she has done a few of them. She also has a nickname for Nonny, "Nonners". Appearance Deema's appearance before the series in the pilot was very different. Her hair was a flourescent, bright, sunshine yellow, her skin was Gamboge and her eyes were Azure. Her tail was pale Fuchsia. Deema has peach skin and blue eyes. She has huge, poofy, bright yellow 70's hair and she wears two orange hoop earrings. Her tail is orange with yellow polka dots, and her bikini top is also orange with yellow polka dots. 'Singing' Deema sang the most dance songs in Season One. She has a powerful singing voice like Mo lly. She has sung her own song in season 1 which was Big Bubble City. Also, in season 3 she sang with Oona in the song Flutter Guppies Realm Song. Plus she sings background a lot. This is usually in songs or dances. You can notice her background singing in the song Come To Your Senses (Song) . 'Dancing' Deema loves to dance, in Happy Clam Day! Deema couldn't wait to dance. She was also the main dancer in a lot of dances in all the seasons, especially Season 2 and Season 3. She has done the majority of the dance songs in the entire time she had on the show. Music Deema is very talented when it comes to music. You can usually see her playing the piano, keyboard, or the tambourine. She is usually seen next to Molly or Gil. Molly Deema and Molly are best friends. They can sing, dance and always help their friends out in need. In Super Shrimptennial Celebration, Deema sung the pop song instead of Molly, who later sung the dance song in that same episode. Gil Deema seem to have a strong friendship with Gil. The two often love to show off and being the center of attention. They both have blue eyes, they love to sing, dance and have the same personality. Because of this, it may be the fact that the two might be cousins, but it has yet to be answered. They both love airplanes as seen in Gup, Gup and Away! when they were both talking about it during the episode. Goby Both Goby and Deema are the show's entertainers for they love to pretend to be something else. Whenever Goby tells a story, Deema seem to always have a roll. There are beliefs that she may have a crush on him. Nonny Deema's friendship with Nonny isn't really high, but it is noted that she does get along with him. Examples include that she is the only one to call him Nonners. In the At The Beach pop song, she can be seen putting sunscreen on Nonny's back. Oona Like Molly, Oona is also a close friend of Deema's. They work well together,and an example of this is "The Grumpfish Special!",in which they get the idea to open a pizza restaurant together. They both also love baby animals as seen in The Oyster Bunny!. When Gil and Molly told them what animals they saw at the farm, they were both squealing to each other about it. Deema has appeared in every episode but her Main Character appearances are: *The Crayon Prix! - Molly, in the blue car and Deema, in the red car, made purple by going through the hoop together, and won the race. *The Grumpfish Special! - She decided to open a pizza parlor and cheered up Mr. Grumpfish with help from Oona. *Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? - She took the role of the Big Bad Wolf and preformed the play. *The Legend of Pinkfoot - She met a group of campers who spent the entire night outdoors and heard Goby's scary story. *Gup, Gup and Away! - She met a pilot who is preparing to fly with Gil. *Tooth on the Looth! - She had a loose tooth and fall out. *Deema has been a main character for six epsiodes, which makes her the second guppy with the most appearances as a main character, along with Goby. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Deema's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character Category:Songs that have Deema in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Deema Category:Student Category:Blonde haired guppies